


Sei la certezza in cui ripararmi

by maggieemae



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieemae/pseuds/maggieemae
Summary: FF RAMES.Dal testo: “Quanto sei bello” constatò Niccolò, in un sussurro. Martino aprì gli occhi ed era pronto ribattere quanto fosse infame il suo compagno, considerando che probabilmente – oggi – non c’era proprio niente di bello in lui.Solo quando incontrò gli occhi scuri e sinceri di Niccolò si rese conto della profondità di quelle parole.





	Sei la certezza in cui ripararmi

Note: Ciao a tutti. Sono passati così tanti anni da quando ho scritto e pubblicato una fanfiction che neanche mi ricordo più come si fa. Fatto sta che questa coppia di Skam Italia mi ha ispirato e mi ha fatto tornare la voglia di scrivere qualcosa ed eccoci qui. Non c'è tanto da aggiungere, è ipoteticamente ambientata sotto le vacanze di Carnevale. Se avete voglia di farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, ben venga! Vi ringrazio e buona lettura! :)

 

* * *

  

 

 _Sei la certezza in cui ripararmi_  
_La luce filtra tra gli alberi spogli_  
_Ma il sole è nulla in confronto ai tuoi occhi_  
Poesia senza veli - Ultimo

  

Erano in serate come quelle che tornava in quel luogo, nel posto in cui tutto aveva avuto inizio. Il gelo sferzava l’aria e si strinse nella sciarpa nera che profumava ancora di Martino. Dio, quell’odore aveva il potere di farlo rimanere con i piedi saldi a terra. Stava imparando a gestire la sua malattia. Quando la testa gli giocava brutti scherzi e l’ansia gli attanagliava le viscere, si rifugiava dove poteva sentirsi al sicuro e quel posto era senza dubbio il suo preferito.

Martino glielo aveva spiegato bene qualche tempo prima che poteva sempre fare affidamento su di lui. Gli aveva fatto fare un esercizio veramente idiota, non sapesse da dove gli fosse uscito ma era stato davvero illuminante, doveva ammetterlo. Si erano messi schiena contro schiena e Martino gli aveva chiesto di rilassarsi. Di aggrapparsi a lui, che sarebbe stata la sua colonna. Anche se non si potevano guardare lui c’era e lo sentiva. Lo sentiva nel profondo. Tutto ad un tratto Martino però si era scansato e lui era caduto. Aveva imprecato per il dolore e quando alzò lo sguardo lui lo stava fissando con un sorriso e porgendogli una mano gli aveva detto “questo è quello che succede se smetti di appoggiarti a qualcuno”.

Quelle parole, quel gesto, la sensazione di non essere solo anche quando la sua mente gli diceva il contrario, lo avevano parecchio toccato, più di tante altre volte. Martino c’era riuscito a colpirlo e ancora – ogni tanto – si chiedeva cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi tanto.

Era una di quelle famose serate no, ormai conosceva la sensazione. La voglia di andare da Martino anche solo per un abbraccio era veramente tanta ma si sentiva una palla al piede. Non era facile stargli vicino, soprattutto in quei momenti e non voleva gravare troppo su di lui.

Ci erano già passati, Martino che passava i pomeriggi sdraiato accanto a lui mentre Niccolò non riusciva neanche a parlare. La pazienza con cui le ore passavano e Martino non si lamentava mai, non insisteva e gli lasciava i suoi spazi. Prima di tornare a casa lo baciava sempre in fronte e gli diceva di farsi sentire quando voleva.

Avrebbe davvero voluto fare qualcosa di altrettanto bello per ringraziarlo ma non c’era niente che potesse anche solo eguagliare quello che Marti faceva per lui. Si premurava sempre di ricordagli di prendere i farmaci, degli appuntamenti con il suo strizzacervelli di fiducia o ancora quando gli impediva di fumare _per il suo bene,_ come se fosse quello il vero problema _._

Erano anni che aspettava di sentirsi così completo e adesso che lo era, non riusciva comunque a sentirsi veramente felice perché sapeva che sarebbe sempre stato un peso per Martino e lui non voleva assolutamente essere un macigno.

Il telefono vibrò nella tasca dei jeans distogliendolo dai quei ragionamenti così cupi.

_“Un penny per i tuoi pensieri”_

Aggrottò la fronte e rilesse il messaggio più volte. Si guardò intorno e dietro di lui c’era Martino con il suo più bel sorriso. Fece spallucce con il cellulare illuminato – probabilmente sulla loro chat – ancora in mano.

Era bello da togliere il fiato e anche se non l’avrebbe ammesso a voce alta, era davvero grato che fosse lì. Sapeva sempre come sgamarlo. Probabilmente aveva intuito qualcosa dal suo tono di voce nella chiamata di qualche ora prima. Aveva provato a nascondere il suo stato d’animo ma Martino lo conosceva talmente bene che si disse di essere un vero idiota anche solo per averci provato.

“Non capisci veramente un cazzo Nì” aveva esordito avvicinandosi.

Ormai era in ballo e tanto valeva ballare no?

“Scusa” fu l’unica parola che riuscì a dire. Le dite calde di Martino gli accarezzarono la nuca e le sue labbra si appoggiarono all’angolo della sua bocca.

Martino sorrise. Proprio non riusciva a non trattenersi. Quando erano insieme tutto sembrava annullarsi. Erano avvolti nella loro bolla, nel bene e nel male. E nient’altro sembrava avere importanza.

“Venire qui, guardare le luci di Roma, pensare a te, a me stesso, mi tranquillizza. Amo questo posto” biascicò Niccolò. Martino annuì, comprendendo cosa il suo compagno volesse dire e sapere che il luogo dove tutto aveva avuto inizio aveva questo potere, lo riempì di gioia. 

Rimasero in silenzio perché ogni parola in quel momento sembrava di troppo.

“Marti...” sussurrò Niccolò “Stai tremando”. Il ragazzo che stava appoggiato al braccio di Niccolò non si rese conto subito di quello che l’altro gli aveva appena detto. Troppo intontito, sbatté le palpebre più volte mentre la mano fredda di Niccolò si appoggiò sulla sua fronte. “Scotti… Secondo me hai la febbre”.

***

Martino che si era sentito fiacco e stordito per tutto il giorno, non aveva neanche pensato alla possibilità di essersi ammalato. Ripensava alla voce spezzata e quasi roca di Niccolò al telefono e si era preoccupato soltanto di non lasciarlo solo in un momento di crisi.

La mamma di Martino era andata per il weekend a trovare la sorella in Cecina e casa era libera. Niccolò lo sapeva ed era lì che si era diretto senza pensarci due volte.

Una volta arrivati, Martino si era messo a letto, sotto il piumone con addosso ancora la tuta con cui era uscito per andare a cercare il suo ragazzo.

“Nì, puoi prendermi un'altra coperta?” chiese con voce flebile chiudendo gli occhi, ormai stremato.

Per una volta i ruoli si erano invertiti e Niccolò aveva tutta l’intenzione di prendersi cura di lui come faceva sempre Martino. Non voleva fargli mancare niente, soprattutto la sua presenza.

Rovistò tra l’armadio del compagno e trovò solo una vecchia trapunta celeste di Winnie the Pooh. Sorrise ripensando a quell’orsetto tanto idiota ma simpatico e coprì Martino prima di andare in cucina a cercare i medicinali.

Ritornò poco dopo con un bicchiere d’acqua, del paracetamolo e un termometro.

“Marti, misurati la temperatura” disse passando al compagno l’aggeggio. Martino lo prese controvoglia perché in quel momento voleva solo dormire in santa pace.

Al terzo _bip_ , sfilò il termometro dal braccio di Martino e controllò i gradi. Passò una mano tra i capelli rossi del compagno e sospirò perché davvero voleva lasciarlo dormire, ma era il caso di prendere il paracetamolo per abbassare la febbre.

“Ultimo sforzo e poi giuro che la smetto” sussurrò Niccolò. Martino lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi e arrossati. A Niccolò non gliene importava niente che fosse ammalato e lo baciò velocemente sulle labbra. “Fidati, dopo starai meglio” lo tirò su per le braccia e gli passò la pastiglia e il bicchiere d’acqua.  Martino gli diede retta, anche perché quando parlava con quel tono così sensuale avrebbe fatto davvero qualsiasi cosa.

Si distesero uno di fianco all’altro. La luce fioca dei lampioni sulla strada filtrava della finestra creando uno strano gioco di luci. Martino si era addormentato appena aveva riappoggiato la testa al cuscino. Dormiva con la guancia appoggiata sul dorso della mano. Sembrava così indifeso e vulnerabile. Niccolò represse l’istinto di toccarlo ma si fece più vicino a lui. Era così che Martino doveva sentirsi ogni volta che si prendeva cura di lui. Un misto tra la voglia di fare qualsiasi cosa per farlo stare meglio e la consapevolezza di non poter fare più di quello che aveva già fatto. Solo in quel momento si rese conto di quanto potesse essere frustrante sentirsi così impotenti.

***

Niccolò si svegliò nel cuore della notte, grondante di sudore. Dormire sotto due stradi di coperte, nonostante fosse lui ad avere sempre freddo, forse non era stata un’idea brillantissima, ma aveva la necessità di essere fisicamente vicino a Martino. Magari era lui quello che in quel momento aveva maggiormente bisogno di lui, ma i pensieri che lo tartassavano poche ore prima erano ancora lì, non era ancora riuscito a scacciarli dal tutto. Essere con Martino però era l’unica cosa che ancora gli dava un po’ di sollievo.

Si liberò da uno strato di coperte e Martino si mosse, dando segno di essere sveglio pure lui. Era un bozzolo, attorcigliato a coperte e lenzuola. Si intravedevano solo i capelli. Niccolò si fece più vicino, il suo petto contro la schiena di Martino avvolta da strati di tessuto. Poteva comunque sentire il suo respiro e il calore emanato da suo corpo febbrile. Riuscì a ritagliarsi uno spazio vicino all’incavo del suo collo, dove adagiò la sua testa. “Marti, stai bene? Te serve qualcosa?” sussurrò al suo orecchio. L’altro scosse la testa. Si sentiva ancora intontito e stanco, come se avesse appena finito di correre una maratona ma davvero in quel momento non aveva bisogno di altro se non della persona che lo avvinghiava come se fosse l’ultimo uomo sulla Terra.

Si lasciarono cullare entrambi da quella sensazione ormai così familiare e richiusero gli occhi, beandosi della presenza l’uno dell’altro.

 ***

 La mattina seguente, il risveglio fu davvero problematico. Martino era ancora intorpidito, aveva la gola secca e gli occhi che faticavano a reggere il confronto con la luce. Si rigirò a fatica tra le coperte aggrovigliate sperando che Niccolò fosse ancora lì con lui. La delusione che provò quando si accorse di essere solo non riusciva neanche a spiegarla. D’improvviso provò di nuovo freddo, strinse il piumone reprimendo l’impulso di piangere. Non sapeva perché stesse reagendo in quel modo, probabilmente stava delirando per la febbre ma si rese conto da solo che quello che stava provando era veramente esagerato, perfino per lui.

Neanche un biglietto.

Allungò il braccio per prendere il cellulare appoggiato sul comodino.

Neanche un _fottuto_ messaggio.

Non poteva crederci, se ne era andato senza neanche salutarlo. Lui stava male e Niccolò se l’era svignata. Cosa aveva detto ad Eva qualche mese prima? Che anche quando andava male lui riusciva a farsene una ragione perché quando le cose andavano bene, era talmente bello che tutto il resto si annullava. Beh, questa volta farsene una ragione gli sarebbe costata molta fatica.

Mentre se ne stava nel letto a crogiolarsi del suo male psicologico oltre che fisico, un rumore assordante di stoviglie rotte lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.

“Cazzo!” sentì imprecare dalla cucina.

Fu in quel momento che Martino si rese conto di quanto fosse coglione. Era talmente convinto di essere stato abbandonato a se stesso che neanche ci aveva pensato che Niccolò poteva essere in un’altra stanza.

Decise di alzarsi, seppur a fatica per raggiungere il suo ragazzo.

Niccolò aveva appena finito di raccogliere i cocci di una tazza quando Martino comparve sulla soglia.

Senza ulteriori indugi si era diretto verso di lui e l’aveva abbracciato forte. Non era mai stato così contento di vedere Niccolò.

“Wow, a che devo sto slancio d’affetto?” chiese il moro ricambiando la stretta. Martino, che non aveva nessuna intenzione di staccarsi da lui tanto presto, appoggiò la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e chiuse gli occhi. Respirò il profumo di mentolo di Niccolò e si aggrappò alla sua t-shirt bianca.

“Me sto a preoccupà Marti. Stai ancora male?”

Martino per risposta scosse nuovamente la testa, come incapace di parlare. Avrebbe voluto fermare il tempo per poter stare tra quelle braccia in eterno, a farsi cullare dal respiro regolare di Niccolò, ma fu in quel momento, mentre pensava che non c’era un posto che amava di più al mondo, che Niccolò mollò la presa. Obbligò Martino a guardarlo negli occhi e poi gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra. All’inizio fu un contatto casto, forse fin troppo. Fu quando Niccolò gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore mandandolo in estasi che iniziò a volere di più. Sentì il sangue scorrere più veloce e il cuore accelerare i battiti. Non era mai stato in grado di opporsi – sottone che non era altro – figuriamoci quella mattina.

Il bacio diventò sempre più lento, profondo, sensuale. Ed era sicuro che se non fosse stato ammalato quella conversazione avrebbe preso totalmente un’altra piega.

Con suo enorme disappunto, Niccolò si allontanò.

“Ti preparo la colazione, siediti.”

Martino lo guardò con aria sdegnata, aggrottando la fronte. Non aveva per niente voglia di mangiare.

“Un po’ di tè caldo e due fette biscottate te le magni” concluse sbrigativo Niccolò.

Sapeva di perdere la battaglia in partenza quindi tanto valeva assecondare il suo ragazzo.

Con gambe malferme si diresse verso il tavolo della sala. Si sentiva ancora scombussolato ma non sapeva se per il bacio o per la febbre. Probabilmente entrambi.

Incrociò le braccia sulla tavola e vi appoggiò sopra la testa. Le tempie pulsavano per il male e i muscoli gli dolevano più o meno tutti. Ma proprio gli unici due giorni di vacanza doveva prendersi l’influenza?

Niccolò ritornò qualche minuto dopo e si sedette vicino a Martino. Gli passò una mano tra i capelli scompigliati. Si prese un momento per fissare il suo ragazzo. La pelle visibilmente pallida contrastava con le occhiaie violacee che gli contornavano la base degli occhi. I capelli rossi erano arruffati e la frangia schiacciata sulla fronte. Anche così era comunque bellissimo.

“Quanto sei bello” constatò Niccolò, in un sussurro. Martino aprì gli occhi ed era pronto ribattere quanto fosse infame il suo compagno, considerando che probabilmente oggi non c’era proprio niente di bello in lui.

Solo quando incontrò gli occhi scuri e sinceri di Niccolò si rese conto della profondità di quelle parole.

Pensò che nessuno si era mai rivolto a lui con così tanta trasparenza e la cosa lo lasciava ogni volta senza parole. Alzò la testa che sembrava pesare come un masso, la stanza girò per una frazione di secondo e la vista che si faceva via via più nitida. Probabilmente la temperatura aveva cominciato a salire di nuovo.

Scrutò Niccolò che lo guardava con il suo solito sorriso perfetto e con estrema fatica alzò il braccio per accarezzargli il viso.

“Nì, secondo me quello che c’ha la febbre sei te…” disse provando a smorzare l’intensità di quel momento. Quando Niccolò era così vero e schietto, Martino faceva sempre fatica a gestire l’emozione perché le parole e i gesti lo travolgevano come un fiume in piena e la sua paura più profonda era quella annegare, in quel mare di sincerità.

Niccolò scoppiò a ridere. La sua risata, quella bella, genuina e sana. Ormai Martino qualche segnale di scompenso l’aveva imparato a riconoscere, ma quando Niccolò rideva in quel modo, poteva stare tranquillo e niente lo rendeva più di buon umore.

Quella giornata l’aveva sicuramente immaginata diversa, ma si rese conto che non avrebbe comunque cambiato una virgola.

Bevve qualche sorso di tè e fu costretto ad ammette a se stesso che Niccolò aveva ragione. Il liquido caldo e dolce fu un balsamo per il suo corpo malaticcio.

***

Si erano spostati sul divano. Niccolò stava guardando puntate random di _Friends_ su Netflix mentre Martino dormiva con il cuscino appoggiato alla sua gamba e la famosa coperta di Winnie the Pooh – che Martino non aveva la più pallida idea di come fosse ancora nel suo armadio – lo copriva, tenendolo al caldo. La febbre si era abbassata solo dopo aver preso il paracetamolo e si era assopito dopo la prima puntata vista insieme.

Ogni tanto Niccolò gli lanciava un’occhiata apprensiva, anche se un paio di volte Martino aveva biascicato il suo nome nel sonno.

L’episodio di Friends che stava guardando era quello in cui Phoebe spronava Ross a non perdere le speranze con Rachel perché lei era la sua aragosta. Era infatti risaputo che – citò testualmente le parole della ragazza – _le aragoste si innamorano e restano unite per la vita._

Quell’analogia era talmente bella che Niccolò non poté non pensare alla sua di relazione. Martino era la sua aragosta? Forse sì, forse no. Solo il tempo avrebbe potuto dirglielo ed era per quello che preferiva di gran lunga pensare al presente. O al massimo al minuto successivo.

Non era mai stato bravo a programmare il suo futuro, gli aveva sempre fatto paura, lo vedeva come una macchina indistinta nella storia della sua vita. Come se non ci fosse o come se non potesse avere uno di cui andarne fiero.

Martino era convinto che ci fossero tanti mondi possibili e lui era totalmente sicuro che in ogni scenario possibile, loro erano insieme come in quel momento. Cambiavano i dettagli, il colore del tappeto o quello che lui stava guardando in televisione ma non mutava la sostanza. _Loro_.

In quel momento, crederci era davvero semplice. Se qualcuno glielo avesse detto qualche anno fa, probabilmente gli avrebbe riso in faccia, cinico com’era.

Martino si svegliò, si mise seduto e stiracchiò i muscoli. Si sentiva meglio anche se il braccio, su cui si era addormentato, era indolenzito e i rumori intorno a lui erano ancora ovattati e confusi.

Niccolò era ancora al suo fianco, nella stessa identica posizione in cui l’aveva lasciato. Quanto aveva dormito? Ore? Giorni?

“Buongiorno principessa” esordì Niccolò con un sorriso, mettendo in pausa l’ennesimo episodio di Friends. Martino per tutta risposta gli diede una pacca sulla spalla “Non si prendono in giro le persone ammalate” lo rimproverò con aria severa.

“Oh, Marti, c’hai due linee di febbre, non sta farla tragica.”

“Ah infame!” esclamò, prese il cuscino e glielo tirò dritto in faccia, senza neanche pensarci due volte.

“Io sarei l’infame? Tu sei un coglione. Potevi accecarmi!”

“Oh, Nì, è un po’ di stoffa e imbottitura, non sta farla tragica” mimò Martino, facendogli il verso.

Niccolò rise per la piega che aveva preso la conversazione. Amava quei momenti con Martino, perché lo facevano divertire e lo facevano stare bene. Erano veri, reali. Niente costruzioni.

“Stai meglio?” gli chiese. Martino per tutta risposta si avvicinò a lui per stampargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Grazie” sussurrò vicino alla sua bocca “per esserti preso cura di me” continuò tra un bacio e l’altro “per avermi preparato la colazione” un altro bacio “per non avermi lasciato solo” e ancora un bacio, questa volta più audace, profondo. Martino passò una mano tra i capelli corvini di Niccolò e glieli strinse vicino alla nuca. Dio, quando amava quel contatto, quel profumo, il modo in cui le loro labbra sembravano conoscersi da sempre.

Martino aveva una cosa importante da dire a Niccolò e fu lui questa volta ad interrompere il loro contatto. “Ieri, mentre venivo a cercarti pensavo” iniziò, cercando di trovare le parole giuste. Era un po’ imbarazzato e in ansia, sapeva di non averne motivo ma voleva che Niccolò comprendesse bene il senso delle sue parole. Si schiarì la gola “dicevo… so che pensi sempre di essere per me un rimorchio, anziché un traino. Ma ti sbagli.” Martino prese fiato “Forse non te ne rendi conto ma sei tu che mi sproni a fare sempre meglio ed ad essere migliore, per me stesso ma anche con gli altri” concluse.

Niccolò lo aveva ascoltato rapito. Martino era stato di supporto in tanti momenti negli ultimi mesi, ma mai prima di allora si era esposto così tanto. Era entrato nella sua vita in punta di piedi, senza quasi farsi sentire e anche ora che ne faceva parte a tutti gli effetti, ogni tanto percepiva che in alcune occasioni si tratteneva, forse per paura di farsi male di nuovo. Questa volta invece aveva scoperto una parte di sé ed era andato dritto al punto. Chiaro, semplice, senza troppi giri di parole.

Deglutì, la bocca improvvisamente secca e impastata.

“Marti” sussurrò con voce roca “ _sei la mia aragosta_ ”.


End file.
